


Art for fic: My Love is Vengeance

by varjohaltija



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Big Bang 2014.  Art made for an amazing Dark!verse fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2540735/chapters/5648399"><b>"My Love is Vengeance" </b></a>by wonderful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/seikaitsukimizu">seikaitsukimizu</a>. </p>
<p>Art itself might not need warnings, but believe you me, fic needs them, so remember to check them and tags before indulging yourself to the story. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for fic: My Love is Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Love is Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540735) by [seikaitsukimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikaitsukimizu/pseuds/seikaitsukimizu). 



 


End file.
